


A peine parti, déjà le mal du pays

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Separation Anxiety
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: La gare est un lieu où l'on dit au revoir à ses proches, et parfois même quand l'on voudrait qu'ils restent.Ed a des affaires à régler en dehors de la ville et doit s'absenter quelques jours. Oswald n'apprécie pas.





	A peine parti, déjà le mal du pays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dancing_penguins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancing_penguins/gifts).



> Cette fic a été inspirée par un doodle de Dancing Penguins et est un cadeau pour cette personne ;)

La limousine s'arrête devant la gare et c'est le Riddler qui en descend le premier, vêtu d'un costume vert sombre et d'un long manteau noir lui donnant des allures de gangster de la Prohibition.  
Il ouvre largement la portière et se penche pour tendre la main à son partenaire. Une main trop pâle jaillit de la pénombre de l'habitacle et le Pingouin sort de la voiture, avec l'expression d'un homme qui vient d'avaler un citron. Il sort une paire de gants qu'il enfile soigneusement.  
Bientôt le claquement de sa canne retentit sur le carrelage ouvragée de la station ferroviaire bondée, tandis qu'il suit Edward Nygma d'une démarche claudiquante. Ce dernier consulte l'heure à la pendule, puis les voies affichées, et après un rapide coup d'oeil à son billet, il indique au Pingouin la direction à prendre.  
Ce dernier s'assombrit, haussant une épaule avant de passer devant Ed sans lui jeter un regard. Ce dernier relève un sourcil, mais le poursuit sans se formaliser. Ses mains dansent contre ses poches, nerveusement, et il fait de grandes enjambées pour rattraper Oswald, qui en dépit de son handicap, semble plus pressé que jamais.  
Ed lui touche l'épaule, ils montent sur le quai ensemble. Edward demande à un agent où se trouve sa voiture.  
C'est l'heure des adieux.  
« Je reviens très vite, promis ! », lança Ed avec un sourire lumineux qui dissimule mille énigmes dans le noir.  
Oswald ne répond pas, évite son regard. Ce genre d'attitude réfractaire est sa manière de dire à Ed qu'il compte. Ça ne cessera jamais d'être adorable.  
Le Riddler prend l'une de ses mains dans les siennes – cuir contre cuir, pourtant il sent la chaleur à travers – et il embrasse tendrement son front.  
Il sent déjà le manque, un creux dans le cœur là où la présence d'Oswald comble habituellement le vide intense. Il fera de son mieux pour expédier son affaire dans les plus brefs délais, et revenir à Gotham dans la semaine.  
Doucement, il relâche les doigts du Pingouin, et comme ce dernier ne dit rien, trop touché par l'émotion, Ed s'écarte, la gorge lui aussi nouée. Il n'a pas envie de partir.  
Mais il part tout de même. Il monte le marche-pied et entre dans le wagon, s'ordonnant de ne pas se retourner et voir le visage dépité d'Oswald. Il risquerait de changer d'avis.  
Il change d'avis.  
Il saute précipitemment sur le quai, bousculant une vieille femme qui allait monter, et rencontre l'expression surprise d'Oswald. Il prend celle-ci dans ces mains – une gemme, un trésor – et il lui sourit, plus heureux que jamais pour le soubresaut d'émotion qu'il ressent et celle, en miroir, qui scintille dans les yeux d'Oswald.  
L'une de ses mains se cale contre les reins du Pingouin, et il lui renverse la tête pour l'embrasser, le fait légèrement se pencher en arrière pour compenser leur différence de taille.  
Oswald gémit contre ses lèvres, ses lèvres tendres, chaudes et douces comme du miel. Il les dévore avec avidité, charmé par le contact, assoiffé littéralement d'en savourer chaque goutte.  
Il s'écarte et contemple le résultat. La mine d'Oswald n'est plus aussi sombre. Il a les joues rouges, les iris miroitants de promesses inachevées.  
\- Ne sois pas triste, ajouta Ed en posant le bout de son index sur le nez pointu du Pingouin.  
« Sinon je vais l'être aussi. », aurait-il pu ajouter, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Ils se comprennent assez bien pour se passer d'une partie du dialogue.  
Une dernière caresse sur ce visage livide constellé de taches de rousseur, et le Riddler s'envole avant le sifflet du départ.   
Il est serein. Il s'assoit à sa place, contre la fenêtre, et le trou causé par l'absence d'Oswald est remplacé par le souvenir réconfortant de ce baiser d'adieu.  
Le train vient de démarrer les moteurs. Il sent le sol vibrer sous ses pieds. Il va bientôt partir.  
Il tourne la tête et voit Oswald derrière la vitre.  
Ce dernier est radieux. Sourire large, yeux rieurs, il dessine un cœur avec ses mains, et il est aussi embarrassé de faire ce geste en public, comme le prouve son visage devenu écarlate. Mais il sourit toujours et Ed lui sourit aussi, le cœur gonflé par l'affection – brièvement, il se demande pourquoi il est assez idiot pour partir, même ne serait-ce que quelques jours, alors que son cœur se trouve ici, sur le quai de cette gare, à lui prouver encore et encore combien il l'aime.  
Le train commence à avancer et Ed se sent déchiré, se colle à la vitre.  
A peine parti, il brûle déjà du désir de rentrer chez lui.


End file.
